


The X-hibition Arc

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Every time Yoshiki wanted to argue against Heath's suggestions, but he never could. In short, Heath was an exhibitionist and Yoshiki seemed to never be able to tell him no.





	1. One Quiet Train

Yoshiki glanced up from his newspaper and realised that the late night train was empty, except for his boyfriend and himself. At least this carriage was, he could still here the drunken laughter of the teenagers in the carriage behind but they wouldn't come here, not into First Class. It had been the silence that had caught his attention, silence was never good and he caught Heath's eyes watching him, that perverted twinkle in his eyes. Heath wasn't technically his boyfriend, they were more friends with benefits and even then the benefits were always Heath's.

“We're all alone,” Heath commented, his voice light and teasing, his gaze dark and fierce. He knew what he wanted, and he knew there was nothing Yoshiki could argue that would make him change his mind. He was, in a word, an exhibitionist, he wasn't ashamed to be caught, or for others to see him perform the most intimate of acts. One of his very first confessions to Yoshiki, was how he'd been arrested as a teenager for making love to a guy in a public park. Since then he'd narrowly avoided the sex offender's register at least a dozen times. If Yoshiki was to be honest, when Heath was horny, he scared him. Heath had no reservations when it came to sex and this quiet train was his ideal location.

“Heath, not here,” Yoshiki begged but the dark haired beauty was already sliding into the seat next to him, tracing long, strong, fingers along his thigh, stopping a hair's breath from being to high up to be anything but a innocent touch.

“Sure,” Heath purred. “Not here. I'll wait.”

“You'll wait?” Yoshiki repeated sceptically.

“Yeah, Sugizo...” Heath began, being interrupted by Yoshiki's lips smashing against his. The kiss was fierce, angry and the hand pulling his hair only added to the aggression. Yoshiki knew what he was about to suggest he would find the guitarist later and have his fun with him. He'd done it before but he hadn't realised how much it had upset Yoshiki. The blond knew he slept with both of them, yet this was the first time Heath sensed jealousy from his friend.

“I'll show you fucking Sugizo,” Yoshiki snapped.

“Sure, sure,” Heath agreed sliding his hand over Yoshiki's crotch. “I wouldn't mind watching you do that you know.”

“What?” Yoshiki asked, hearing his zip being undone but not preventing it. This was after all what he wanted, just not here in public.

“Sugizo bent over for you, crying out in pleasure. It's beautiful to watch in the mirror but adding you as well? Well that would be a whole new level of excitement.” Heath said dreamily but before Yoshiki could respond, the train conductor walked down the aisle asking to see their tickets. Annoyed Yoshiki gave his up for inspection cursing this man for not checking the tickets sooner. Like perhaps when there were more people on the train.

Heath obediently handed his ticket over before pulling out some cash. Yoshiki had seen this move before, a bribe for the conductor to leave them in peace, which was actually denied. The guard knew who they were and swore he'd keep everyone out of the carriage, himself included. It was ironic but being a celebrity actually made it easier to request privacy.

“No more interruptions,” Heath promised, pulling the coat that Yoshiki had used to cover himself off the others lap. His hand returned to the task of making Yoshiki hard, watching the other's pleased expressions with a smile. He didn't focus on the blond for long, quickly turning his attention lower.

“So, are you ready for me today?” Heath teased, pleased when he found lube in the pocket of Yoshiki's coat. As innocent as the other acted, Yoshiki had known this would happen. Coating his fingers he began to prepare his lover, quickly and only just enough to stop the pain.

Moving between Yoshiki's legs, Heath rested his hands on the headrest either side of Yoshiki and let Yoshiki pull down his trousers until they hung around his knees. With a grin he entered the other and took him hard and fast knowing that their privacy was tentative at best. Sure the conductor might keep his promise, or he might come back to get autographs. That wasn't even counting for people sneaking past him, as he worked down the train collecting tickets. Sex like this had to be hard and fast, that was the point, and Yoshiki was such a good partner. So sensitive to pleasure but tough too, it was hard to hurt Yoshiki even in uncomfortable positions. Really how Yoshiki could handle half the positions he had forced him into Heath didn't know but he was glad the other was flexible, it added more options.

Allowing himself to cum fast, Heath filled Yoshiki's body and with a contented sigh pulled up his trousers, hiding all evidence he had done anything at all, except for his heavy breathing. With a grin he slid onto his knees and used his mouth to finish Yoshiki off, before giving him a friendly wave and returning to his book as if nothing had happened. He knew he was using Yoshiki for his pleasure, knew he was nothing but a horny thrill seeker but this time it bothered him. Unable to focus on the story, Heath looked back at Yoshiki, watching him and knew somehow, this time he'd done wrong.

“You don't want to be friends any more, do you?” Heath asked. “You want me for yourself?”

“I don't know,” Yoshiki admitted. “The thought of having Sugizo while you're watching, that's a turn on.”

“When you figure out what you want, let me know?” Heath asked and Yoshiki nodded. Silence filled the cabin but Heath still felt bad. Yoshiki had been jealous before, angry and it was quickly over taking the fun he had had in this game.

Once again Yoshiki put down his paper as Heath watched him but this time it wasn't lust in the bassist's eyes. Heath was troubled and he knew that he was probably the cause. Friends with benefits were great but not when it was one sided like this.

“Heath,” Yoshiki began, “I don't think the problem is jealousy. It's more, this is always on your terms, always your fetishes, never mine.”

“I'm your fetish,” Heath joked but he was watching Yoshiki from across the carriage, wanting to know what fetishes the drummer had.

“Come here,” Yoshiki begged and Heath obediently came, taking the seat besides Yoshiki again, with curiosity in his eyes. “What is it you like in a man? What do you find sexy?”

“His ass,” Heath joked “And his eyes, I like a man who can look at me straight as I'm making his world shake. Shyness in bed for me is a total turn off.”

“OK,” Yoshiki replied. “Well what I like is a little less mainstream.”

“Tell me,” Heath ordered but Yoshiki was going to do better than that and he encouraged Heath to move his legs up into his lap. The bassist was willing enough and Yoshiki removed his shoe, gently massaging the others foot willing Heath to get it. Thankfully the other did, without words he understood and to his credit he didn't judge. So this was what Yoshiki liked then, he'd remember that, in fact it was giving him a few ideas of his own.

 


	2. Heath's Playground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written as a sequel, but it was easier just to post it as a second chapter on here.

Heath had planned this night, describing it as a night for fun. Yoshiki knew exactly where such nights ended up, yet despite his better intentions had agreed to join the other all the same. He wasn't at all surprised when the bassist was pulling back part of the fence, that surrounded a children's playground. It was dark and they shouldn't be here but the chances anybody would see them were slim. Heath must have scouted out the place before, he knew exactly where the broken part of the fence was, how to move it so two grown men could easily sneak inside.

It was wrong to do this here, but that was the thrill Heath wanted, perhaps even needed, to have a good time. Yoshiki rationalised as all right, by the absence of any children. This might be their territory but they weren't here, so really it was OK. Right?

“Hurry,” Heath encouraged and Yoshiki slid through the fence, glad the night was warm and that the moon, stars and distance street lights were providing enough light so that he could see where he was going. Feeling rather eager now, Yoshiki followed Heath to the climbing frame and climbed the short steps into a tunnel, which led into a small room like structure that was just big enough for two men to sit comfortably.

“This is my palace,” Heath bragged, making Yoshiki laugh, his hand over his lips trying to muffle the sound. Heath's garage was better than this, at least it had electricity, it had actually been a good place to make love but Heath found it boring. They'd only made love over a car once.

“What are you, a hobbit?” Yoshiki complained, there was no way an adult could stand up in here.

“Maybe,” Heath agreed with a sly wink. “So, that time on the train?”

“What of it?” Yoshiki asked. “You saying Sugizo is joining us?”

“No, some other time,” Heath promised. “I just thought maybe, well you have your own thrills too.”

“Off course,” Yoshiki agreed. He'd pretty much told Heath he had a foot fetish but since then they'd hardly had a moment to themselves. It'd been almost a week since that night, which wasn't too long. Still it was an eternity when someone as beautiful as the bassist had given his permission for Yoshiki to play. Yoshiki had wondered if this had been on purpose, the bassist's way of getting out of it, but apparently not.

“I had a shower before we came. I didn't know if you liked them clean but...” Heath worried. “Clean is better. It's not about the smell,” Yoshiki admitted. “I thought I explained this? You know how some men love women's breasts? Want to play with them, bury their faces in them, even use them whilst receiving a blow job? It's like that. Only with feet.”

“Well then you'll find I'm perfectly happy to let you do whatever to my feet,” Heath reassured Yoshiki, who nodded and removed his friends shoes and socks. He'd wanted this for awhile, he knew Heath's feet were nice but he'd never got a proper chance to touch them. He did so now, taking one in his hands and gently massaging it, as he felt himself become quickly aroused. He knew Heath was watching but the other seemed relaxed, resting back enjoying the massage well aware that it had made Yoshiki hard but not teasing him for it. This was good, his ex had been horrible about his fetish, which was ridiculous in Yoshiki's mind. He liked feet clean, well cared for, he wasn't like others who liked the smell of dirty sweaty socks or the feeling of dry hard skin. He just liked healthy clean feet with perfectly proportioned toes like Heath's had. Still anything more than a foot massage had sent his ex running. He was sure Heath wasn't like that, his own exhibitionist nature making him a lot more open. Yoshiki lowered his mouth against Heath's foot, gentle licking along the sole. He'd stopped watching Heath once he knew the other was comfortable with him doing this, so he let himself go. Fully enjoying the others feet one after another, until his aching arousal began to bother him.

“Heath...” Yoshiki began, how was he supposed to ask this?

“Do it, whatever it is won't scare me.” Heath promised and with a quickening heart Yoshiki slid open his trousers lowering both of Heath's feet against his erection. He hadn't gone this far before, had never had the courage but this was Heath, he could trust him not to judge. He was going to rub himself against Heath's feet but in the end the other got the hint and was doing all the work for him. With a moan Yoshiki settled back, letting the bassist play until he couldn't take this any more. Like a teenager having sex for the first time he came embarrassing fast but Heath only smirked, lowering his left foot further until it slid against his ass.

“Maybe I should stick it in you?” Heath challenged.

“I doubt I could take that,” Yoshiki complained, the thought excited him but he knew his own limits.

“Maybe not,” Heath agreed. “I'll put something else there instead.”

“You'd better,” Yoshiki warned,watching Heath strip in record time, though his attention was primarily on the cum still on Heath's foot. It was a delicious sight and he reached for a phone, managing to capture a poor quality picture but it was enough for now. No it was more than enough. He couldn't believe how calm Heath had been about the whole thing, perhaps next time he could be more daring? Well one thing was for sure, Heath's feet were now his property and he knew he'd never be able to watch anyone else give Heath any kind of foot massage or pedicure again.

Lost in thoughts, he hadn't really noticed Heath undress him and it was only the finger sliding into his ass that brought his attention back to the present. That was right he was having sex now, why was he fantasising about the future?

Footsteps sounded from outside and Heath stopped his preparation to peak out, spotting two young men in the playground, they sat down on the swings and a match was lit. The smell of weed filtered across on the wind and Heath smirked pleased.

“A security guard?” Yoshiki whispered.

“Two dudes doing drugs. Keep quiet.” Heath replied, his fingers returning to Yoshiki's ass, far more excited now than he had been before. This was more like it, with company so close by, he honestly couldn't have planned this better even if he tried!

Music filled the playground, some kind of dance and Heath grinned, so they could be a little louder now, though really the police or some kind of security guard would be here soon enough.

Deciding Yoshiki was prepared enough, he slid his length inside and positioned himself so he could actually watch the guys as they made love. The one on the left was ugly but his friend wasn't bad. He took his time, wishing he could last until someone else showed up. Unfortunately he wasn't a robot, he couldn't go forever and he came with a soft moan.

“That was good,” Heath whispered, placing his lips on Yoshiki's in a feather light kiss. No matter how many times they had sex, they had hardly ever joined lips. The action perhaps to sweet and gentle for the relationship they had. He felt closer to Yoshiki tonight, perhaps because he had finally found what the other loved? He kissed the drummer again, sliding his hand around Yoshiki's length that had become hard again. Feeling generous, he moved his mouth down and began to suck Yoshiki until the drummer came for him for the second time that night. His mouth filled with cum, which he swallowed just as he heard a commotion on the other side of the park. He didn't have to warn Yoshiki, the other knew and they lay still as the light from a torch swept over the playground. The little house they were in had a window but they were low enough now not to be seen. In silence they listened to the two guys being arrested, the police confirming nobody else was here and then the sounds of the four people leaving. His heart beat excitedly in his chest. He loved this thrill, though beside him Yoshiki looked scared. With a grin, Heath wrapped a leg over the other and kissed him again, pinning him down. He was all fired up to go again but Yoshiki was no longer willing and he gave up on the idea of more sex tonight. It had been fun but it had come to an end. Never mind, next time he'd find somewhere else entirely inappropriate to have sex and then he would make love to Yoshiki all over again.

 


	3. The Night At the Opera

Yoshiki had thought he was going to be too ill to go to the opera tonight but his cold had cleared up, leaving him feeling tired but otherwise all right. If he left now he'd miss the beginning but see most of the show. He was bored of sitting around feeling sorry for himself.

He booked a taxi and got dressed in a suit, running a brush through his hair and grabbing his wallet just as the taxi arrived. He had hurried but in the end he had still missed the first twenty minutes of the show. Oh well, it didn't really matter. The usher, recognising him instantly, waved him in. He climbed the stairs to his private box, breathing heavily as he reached the top, not as well as he had thought. He pushed open the doors finding the box already occupied by two of his friends.

Sugizo, to his credit looked surprised to see him but Heath, on hands and knees with his lips wrapped around the guitarist's length, only smiled. Clearly delighted at being caught. Jealousy boiled within Yoshiki but he slipped into his seat quietly, cursing his luck.

Heath was so arrogant and blind to Yoshiki's feelings he didn't even think about stopping but Sugizo pushed him away nervously. He knew Yoshiki saw Heath as his but really it had never been a secret that Heath took his pleasure from both of them.

“Ahhh, is Yo-Chan jealous?” Heath teased.

“Think so,” Sugizo agreed, watching as Heath moved his attention to Yoshiki, who looked angry, hurt and horny all at once. Feeling sorry for him, Sugizo slid of his shoe and sock placing his left foot over the arm rest, an invite for Yoshiki to play.

“You fucking told him?!” Yoshiki snarled angrily, shoving Heath of him. He'd chosen his emotion then, anger, and Sugizo stayed frozen. Silently wondering what he should do. He'd only wanted to make things better for Yoshiki but his actions had made things so much worse.

“We were trying to plan a surprise for you,” Heath explained, probably not realising just how secret Yoshiki wanted his fetish to be. “That's why I told him.”

“Does it matter?” Sugizo asked, moving his foot down onto Yoshiki's now exposed penis. “We only want to make you happy.”

“It's not Heath's secret to share,” Yoshiki stubbornly declared, though his eyes couldn't leave Sugizo's foot. It was tempting to forget his anger right now, go along with this, even use his feelings to his advantage. As tempting as it was for Yoshiki to just go along with this, he pushed Sugizo's foot away and forced his attention on the opera. The insulted princess act was a personal favourite of his, so he accompanied it with a hair toss and folded his arms, keeping the pout on his face so that a smile wouldn't betray him.

Sugizo gave Heath a worried look but the raven haired man shook his head, no Yoshiki wasn't really upset and so together they reached out to him, both taking a hand and kissing it gently. They had planned for this, just in case Yoshiki got angry and so as Heath positioned himself between Yoshiki's legs and began to lick the drummers still exposed length Sugizo gave Yoshiki a tender kiss that was responded instantly. In all honesty this opera was terrible, half the theatre was empty and there really was nobody who could see what they were doing in here.

“Is it really so terrible that I know?” Sugizo whispered, as he ran his fingers beneath Yoshiki's shirt and over his chest. “I didn't ask Heath to tell me, you shouldn't be angry at me.”

“Perhaps _you_ did no wrong.” Yoshiki agreed, allowing Sugizo to kiss him again and relaxing back into his chair. This felt good, so good in fact that it made him crave more than just the lips of these two men.

 

They'd waited until the show was over, hiding away in the shadows until the opera house was empty and locked before moving to the stage. Yoshiki had his plans and obediently both men had agreed to go along with them. He took his throne, an actual replica used as a stage prop, and Sugizo took his place in Yoshiki's lap. They were all naked, all prepared and so just a sigh of happiness escaped Sugizo as he felt Yoshiki's length fill him. He moved gently, the ultimate lap dance, moaning softly at the feeling of being filled so completely. He was half aware of Heath dragging a chair across the stage, climbing onto it and placing his feet on Sugizo's shoulders but his eyes were shut so he ignored the other completely. His job was to bring pleasure nothing more.

Yoshiki was in heaven as he leant forward to suck on Heath's toes, his erection being teased so perfectly. He was holding onto his anger, if only to last longer but he wondered just how well this would work. There was so much pleasure here, his very fetish being celebrated and not ignored. At least Sugizo was going slow enough not to excite him too quickly. Before he could cum, he found the pair moving away from him, playing to their own rules.

“He's such a perverted,” Sugizo complained.

“My little whore,” Heath agreed. “Well if he wants to be a princess, perhaps he should be used as one?”

“Guys?” Yoshiki called nervously, as he was tossed from his throne and fell to the floor. Behind him he felt Sugizo penetrate him, and then Heath take Sugizo too.

“Please? You think we haven't had enough of our spoilt princess?” Sugizo teased.

“Here I was trying to give you the perfect night and you ruin it.” Heath complained.

“Guys you're too cruel!” Yoshiki complained, as he felt Sugizo taking him hard and fast. He didn't mind this at all though. Perhaps they were right to give the spoilt princess a lesson, the truth was he did like it rough. He liked his hair being pulled, to be thrown around, abused. He liked that Heath wasn't loyal. Anything so he could play the martyr.

Sugizo came first, filling Yoshiki and moaning his name. Sugizo had always felt trapped in the middle of his bandmates romance, now he found he actually enjoyed it. Perhaps one day he might even share his own sexual secrets, but now wasn't the time. Using his hand he helped Yoshiki cum, feeling his own ass been filled as he did so and falling sleepily onto the stage. He stared up at his partners, who both had smug smirks on their lips. Sex was fun, a punishment, a game and the more extreme it was the better. At least that was what Sugizo believed.

 

 


End file.
